This is a feasibility trial. We are measuring the vascular effects of radiation in patients undergoing treatment for malignancy. Laser Doppler, featuring a very soft red color laser, is used to measure the red blood cell flux. We hope to use this information to quantify intrinsic radiation sensitivity of human blood vessels.